


Addiction

by RinHaruismyOTP



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: Truthfully, Yuuri was coming to the conclusion there was very little about Viktor to which he wasn’t already addicted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> God this anime. Been looking forward to it for so long, and am happy to say it's exceeded every expectation.

There was something unbelievably satisfying about watching Viktor sleep.

It helped that the man was beautiful, Yuuri supposed, ethereal even. His eyelashes, fluttering silently, cast shadows across that porcelain skin, hair dangling down across his features as his slept on his side. His breathing was light, exhaling hot air out his mouth at regular intervals, and Yuuri was verging on addicted to the sound.

Though, truthfully, Yuuri was coming to the conclusion there was very little about Viktor to which he wasn’t already addicted.

His beauty, his grace, his poise; his laugh, his smile, his airheaded remarks. The way he looked at him, playful and light as he teased, serious and controlled as he instructed, hungry and lustful as he kissed. It felt like already there was nothing about the other man Yuuri wanted to ever live without.

It panicked him, thinking that this weekend could lead to Viktor leaving. If Yuuri lost against Russian Yuri, Viktor would leave. He would be disappointed, too, Yuuri thought, disappointed that Yuuri wasn’t as good as he thought, that he hadn’t been able to live up to his expectations, and the thought made Yuuri’s stomach lurch. The one time Viktor had managed to get it out of him why he was panicking, Viktor’s response had been a grin and, “You’ll just have to win then, little piglet,” before covering Yuuri’s lips with his and chasing away his fears for the night.

He hadn’t mentioned about his worry to disappoint him, though. He’d kept that bit to himself. He was going to try his hardest, do his best, and a part of him held unbelievable hope. He could do it, Viktor had decided to coach him for a reason after all. Perhaps, just perhaps, he could live up to that.

The sleeping figure sneezed, just as he had that first day, and Yuuri stifled a laugh as it woke Viktor up. Naked, pale skin emerged from under the sheets, and Yuuri glanced away blushing, unable to stop the small burst of arousal at the sight of his lover.

Viktor sat up, looking confused and rubbing his eyes. “Yuuri?” he questioned quietly, bringing his hand up to Yuuri’s neck. “What time is it?”

Yuuri smiled. “A bit past midnight,” he answered, leaning into the touch.

“Why are you still awake?” Viktor asked, and Yuuri shrugged.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he replied, blush increasing as Viktor’s hand moved to play with his hair.

“Do you need me to sing you to sleep?” Viktor teased, and Yuuri swatted his hand away.

“No,” he said, curling into his lover. “I’m just not tired enough yet.”

At that, Viktor smirked, and Yuuri jumped as one of Viktor’s hands wrapped around his cock, rubbing it gently. Viktor rolled them over until he was on top of Yuuri and placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck, licking at the spot gently. “I can wear you out a little if you want,” he whispered, and Yuuri shuddered, letting out a small moan. There was no way he would say no to that.

After all, he was addicted.


End file.
